1. Field
This disclosure relates to a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) may emit visible light from red to blue, and provide excellent color purity. A green emitting LED (i.e., a green LED), however, has a drawback in that the efficiency of the green LED is lower than the efficiency of the red and blue LEDs. Also, using three LEDs corresponding to the three colors to represent all colors of visible light has a problem of high cost.
When a blue LED or an ultraviolet (UV) LED is used, the energy of a converting wavelength is high and thus there is a merit of high energy efficiency. Therefore, it would be desirable to design a light source of a desired wavelength, e.g., a white light source, using a light converting material which provides all visible colors of light. Nonetheless, there remains a need for a LED having improved efficiency.